<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention by HawttSauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028438">Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawttSauce/pseuds/HawttSauce'>HawttSauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nellis Adventures! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Left 4 Dead (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Blushing, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Microphones are DANGEROUS, Rimming, Videogames, i think, kinda ooc i think, this is just Nicky treating Ellis nicely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawttSauce/pseuds/HawttSauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis has been playing videogames since Nick left for a trip, but when the conman comes back, he founds himself not having his boyfriend's attention as much as he would like to.</p><p>Nick is about to change that.</p><p>||English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes!D: ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nellis Adventures! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud TV noises and a talking Ellis was everything Nick could hear. The splash of colors almost giving him a headache; quick images changing on the flat screen, while his young boyfriend was playing some shitty video game.</p><p>Nick was sitting on a cornered sofá on the living room; the tiny table beside him holding his glass of whiskey with a lot of ice. Currently, he was visiting his boyfriend and spending some time with him since it had been <em> weeks </em> since they had been together; Nick had been traveling for a month all around Las Vegas, hitting the tables and trying his luck. And now that he came back richer and victorious, he decided to pay a visit to his favorite redneck. Nick had his own apartment on Savannah, of course; but honestly, he already lived on his boyfriend's house. Ellis' home was cozy, and the hick seemed attached to the building so- why not? Plus, the southerner's mom was a sweet lady. Not that Nick had the intention to say that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Since he came back and had stayed on his boyfriend's home for a couple days now, Nick remembered actually how hot the redneck was. Sure, they had video calls everyday, they sent each other photos and videos, but the camera on the boy's phone always seemed to lower the image quality. Now that Nick had Ellis near, he could appreciate more the man's handsomeness. He could easily notice Ellis' light stubble, his pretty plump lips, those baby blue eyes filled with a lot of emotions and just… him in general. He could hear more clearly the boy's heavy southern accent, the attractive voice always enticing.</p><p> </p><p>Nick had been watching deeply Ellis since he arrived. Yes, gambling was his passion, but having the younger man near was so much more valuable to him. Another thing Nick couldn't admit out loud easily, since he wasn't used to talk about <em> feelings </em>.</p><p>But his feelings for Ellis were a <em> lot. </em> He still couldn't believe how he managed to fall for the young mechanic so easily and quickly, but he guessed it was part of the hick's charm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah, feelings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nick still remembered the weeks he passed on negation; the thought of even touching another <em> man </em> never crossed his mind, then Ellis came to his life and it was straight up a <em> mess </em> for his mind. The invasive thoughts of wanting the younger man all to himself were hard to process at first, but when he accepted those feelings, the thoughts of wanting to mark Ellis every way and hold his goddamn hand were pretty enticing; and after flirting with the southern man for some time, he finally entered into a relationship with the mechanic. And it pretty damn sure was the best thing Nick had ever done in his life.</p><p> </p><p>He opened up to Ellis; telling him <em> everything </em> about himself, and what did Ellis do? He <em> accepted </em> Nick, even when the conman had a criminal record, worked on some nasty and shady business and just his entire fucked up existence.</p><p>Ellis <em> accepted </em> and <em> loved </em> him even when he heard everything Nick had to say; and for the surprise of the conman's actiquances and <em> himself </em> , he <em> changed. </em> Ellis had changed him. For good.</p><p>Sure, he still gambled around but now, he stayed away from the shady business he used to do, and he hadn't been in jail since some years now. He still got in fights, but only when someone <em> really </em> pissed him off. Which was a rare occurrence, because once he finished hitting the tables at the casinos, he headed straight up to his boyfriend's house to treat Ellis like the king he was.</p><p> </p><p>God, the hick had him wrapped around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>In the two days Nick had arrived the town, he noticed that Ellis had gotten himself a video game console, saying that he bought it because some of his friends had started playing video games as well, and he decided to try it out since he felt lonely without him. Nick noticed it pretty much the instant he left for his trip; he had just gotten into a cab when he received at least a dozen of messages from Ellis saying he already missed him.</p><p>Ellis also commented that he and his friends often played together, or he just entered on a multiplayer thing that, sincerely, Nick didn't bother to remember. He was too busy watching his boyfriend talk so excitedly, and damn, it was such a gorgeous look on Ellis.</p><p> </p><p>So, for nobody's surprise, Ellis had gotten a liking to video games and he had been playing all day; eyes concentrated on the flat screen, a control on his hands and headphones on, laying on the floor.</p><p>In between moments, they talked, but mostly, Nick had been watching Ellis play from his corner;</p><p> </p><p>The southern was laying on the floor, facing the TV, so the boy's backside was giving Nick a <em> very nice </em> show. It actually looked like the kid was asking for <em> something </em> ; Ellis was wearing tight jeans and a simple T-shirt that hugged his muscles just <em> right. </em> Nick knew Ellis liked to wear smaller sizes so his muscles showed off (when he wasn't on his coveralls and his damned yellow Bullshifters shirt), and he admitted, he liked when Ellis wore those clothes too. So, with those tight jeans hugging that gorgeous and round ass, Nick couldn't move his eyes from there; it was an appetizing view.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a sip to his cold whiskey, rings making contact with the glass, Nick continued to stare.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, <em> man! </em>" Ellis exclaimed excitedly, a big grin crossing his face. "Did ya see those mothafuckers? Ha-ha! We whipped the dogshit outta them! " The southern laughed when the screen flashed 'victory!' for him. Nick assumed his boyfriend had winned a round of whatever he was playing. Once they were back at the lobby of the game, Ellis licked his lips mischievously and loudly, he taunted the enemy team. "Yo! Who's yer Daddy!?"</p><p> </p><p>A smile made its way on Nick's face.</p><p> </p><p>Ellis looked so damn hot when he got cocky.</p><p> </p><p>Though the younger man was using his headphones knowing that his older boyfriend hated loud noises, Nick still could hear the other players insults or annoyed noises. </p><p>When Nick was about to say something, Ellis shifted his body, since his hips had started to get sore. Placing a soft pillow on his lower stomach, making his round ass perk a little more, </p><p> </p><p>And the new position gave Nick a <em> hell of a view. </em></p><p> </p><p>Giving his whiskey another sip, he started making his way towards Ellis.</p><p>It wasn't a secret that both of them had a <em> very </em>active sexual life, and that they enjoyed teasing each other when the opportunity presented.</p><p> </p><p>Like this one.</p><p> </p><p>Nick was pretty sure Ellis was laying on the floor like that on purpose. Surprisingly as it was, the southern wasn't easy to read; often proving wrong the absurd assumptions people tended to make about him. Nick had committed that error when he first met Ellis, quickly assuming that the boy was a stupid hick, totally brainless and naive; and when the kid proved him wrong, it had surprised Nick endlessly. Ellis was pretty smart, could read people easily and though he was kind hearted, the southern could be also a little bastard.</p><p>The boy was full of surprises, to Nick's delight.</p><p> </p><p>The man on the suit proceeded to kneel behind Ellis, the boy's pair of strong legs in between the conman's ones. If Nick leaned, his chest could press against the boy's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Ellis, "Nick licked his thin lips, his voice a little deep thanks to his recent <em> excitement </em> . His dress pants tightening thanks to the sudden images that crossed his mind; memories of him banging a very enthusiastic Ellis, on the floor, on the walls, the bed; taking him from behind… <em> everything </em>.</p><p>And having Ellis in those glorious clothes while laying there with that cocky expression on him,... It had Nick really <em> turned on. </em> " <em> El </em> , " putting his hands on his boyfriend's hips, he started caressing the skin there. The rings on his fingers making contact with the boy's hot skin had Ellis squirming slightly thanks to the cold gold and silver materials. "Pay attention to <em> me </em>, you've been playing that crap all the weekend." Nick's voice had a whisper-like tone; accenting his voice in a sexy way, the voice he knew Ellis loved to hear when he was being touched and teased. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> S-shit </em>." Ellis cursed, a shiver ran all over his body. He could feel Nick's cold fingers starting to make their way onto his pubic area, caressing slowly his happy trail; those manly fingers dancing through the little hairs that dusted his most sensitive area.</p><p>He knew the older man couldn't see, but he also knew that Nick had already memorized <em> every </em> part of his body. " <em> Man </em> , i'm on v-voice chat. Can't do <em> it, " </em> Even when those words got out, Nick's experienced fingers continued caressing his happy trail, making Ellis arch a little. The insistent touch on one of his most sensitive areas almost made him vocalize a soft whine; he loved when Nick touched him like that, taking his time to tease him, getting him desperate for <em> it. </em></p><p>If Nick lowered his fingers a little more…</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk. Then turn it off, "Nick said lowly, hooking his fingers on the man's jeans. Ringed fingers playing briefly with the button, the skin feeling soft and warm. "Or pause that shit <em> and </em> let me take care of you." </p><p> </p><p>Ellis' toes curled, Nick's deep voice on that tone made him shiver and he nearly dropped the console's control thanks to the sudden feeling; those manly hands near his crotch distracted him- and he <em> loved </em> it.</p><p> </p><p>Ellis didn't had any intention on making Nick horny, but it flattered him endlessly on knowing he could get the other man <em> going </em> without any effort. Such a serious, elegant and handsome man like Nick getting <em> it </em> up for him, a southern mechanic with a 'idiotic and annoying accent' as Nick used to say back when they met, it was still surprising for him, even when they had been together for four years.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely, Ellis had only planned on spending the day playing with Keith and Dave against random people on their current game-obsession while chatting with Nick, who had been drinking on one of the living room's corners. But with Nick's insistent fingers now on his pubic area and that attractive voice of his almost whispering on his ear, it looked like the plans had changed.</p><p> </p><p>Giving up to the touch and assuming a submissive position, Ellis positioned himself in a way he knew Nick loved; he was almost on all fours, knees on the ground, firmly placed and his chest firmly as well, against the floor; giving his body -<em> especially </em> his ass- such a curve that he knew Nick couldn't resist. Practically offering his round cheeks to the older man's pleasure.</p><p>Luckily, Ellis still had the pillow he had placed on his hips; he grabbed and repositioned it near his face, then rested his head there. The position wasn't the most comfortable one, but sure as hell they both liked, and <em> enjoyed </em> it.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you, babe. "Nick purred, a seductive little smile displaying on his face. Pale green eyes shining; he looked satisfied with Ellis' response. The ringed fingers unhooked the button of the young man's jeans, and without any hesitance, he lowered the zipper quickly; then proceeded to lower the jeans. He wasn't in the mood to make Ellis or himself suffer, taking his time to undress the southern man. Nick <em> needed </em> to touch Ellis.</p><p>The jeans were now pooling on Ellis' knees in a matter of seconds; the dark green boxer briefs that the southerner wore greeted Nick nicely.</p><p> </p><p>With Ellis preference for tight-fitting clothes, Nick shouldn't be surprised if that preference extended to his underwear.</p><p>The boxer briefs hugged the younger man's ass cheeks so <em> good </em> , the green color complimenting perfectly the tan skin underneath it. His <em> package </em> was outlined perfectly; underneath the green fabric, he could easily see the outline of his lover's balls, the flesh looking ready to rip the cloth off; the mere sight of these two lovely balls gave Nick the want to <em> lick </em> them; soak the fabric and outline them even more, make Ellis moan and whine desperately. Then a little furthermore, the southern's cock was on sight; the length looking so obscene, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was long and thick, it almost looked like it <em> hurt </em> since the cloth prison was pretty tight. The glans already soaking the boxer briefs, leaving a wet patch of precum <em> very </em> noticeable on the southerner's front.</p><p>It never ceased to surprise Nick just how quickly Ellis could get so horny in a short spawn of time. The mechanic always blushed when Nick asked <em> why </em> , but the only answer he got <em> every time </em> was a shy whisper: '' 'cause it's yew. "</p><p> </p><p>The muscular and meaty thighs that Ellis possessed were another <em> huge turn on </em> for Nick; he could <em> never </em> get enough of those toned legs on his shoulders, on his hips; or kissing, biting and licking the meaty tanned thighs.</p><p>It wasn't a secret that Nick loved spending time with his head between those killer thighs.</p><p>Ellis always got embarrassed because of that, saying that he wasn't a girl and he wasn't <em> even </em> good-looking to receive the older man's treatments, but it only made Nick annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Ellis wasn't good-looking?</p><p> </p><p>Like hell! The boy was the prettiest, cute, handsome and sexy human Nick had ever seen. A combination of these four. Weird selection for words, but they were the ones Nick could use to describe his boyfriend. Words weren't sufficient enough to describe his <em> fireball </em> ; words couldn't <em> never </em> express just how much he adored his man. They ended up being short.</p><p> </p><p>The kid could be a freaking model if he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>And the look Ellis had when he was feeling <em> good </em> , hell; his plump lips pouting, his eyebrows frowning in pleasure, baby blue eyes cristaline and the blush between his cheeks and nose when Nick did those things; <em> god </em>, it made Nick's heart beat like crazy and his cock throb and ache immensely, making his glans drip with precum - if he wasn't cumming already.</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nick." Ellis whined when the conman's cold hand started to rub his outlined balls from behind; the fingers insistently caressing his sensitive flesh made him curl his toes. Ellis felt dirty, and he couldn't deny that he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>Nick positioned his other hand on Ellis' front; and he was <em> right </em> ; the front of his boyfriend's underwear had already a wet patch forming in there. The length was obscenely outlined too; <em> hard </em> and warm, the glans almost poking out of its cloth prison.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning a bit more and keeping his balance, Nick started rubbing his hands on the boy's most private parts of his body;</p><p>Ellis' glans already dripping a bit of precum; getting nicely slick, showing just how much horny he started feeling, too. His pubic little hairs starting to get soaked when the fluid started pooling on the base of his cock.</p><p>Ellis let a soft moan out; if Nick masturbated him, it would end embarrassingly quick; Ellis' cock had started aching, wanting and needing that precious stimulation;  Aad with the way things were going -a very horny Nick making him desperate- he was sure he was gonna cum soon,- and he wasn't even entirely naked!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> "Nick <em> -mmhn </em> , man, i'm <em> s-serious </em> . " Ellis whined; but he shamelessly started moving slowly his hips in a enticing way. He was, now, offering himself to Nick in a <em> more </em> notable way. His actions not matching with his words. Truth to be told- Ellis wanted to receive Nick's <em> passion, </em> like, <em> right now </em> ; the desire now burning deep inside of him, but his mind was still aware that he had the headset's microphone <em> on </em> and, <em> holy shit </em> , <em> the online match already started? </em> </p><p>Ellis couldn't even concentrate on his team's quick talking through the voice chat; and <em> oh Lord </em> , the headset had been laying the <em> entire </em> time less than ten centimeters away from his face. There was absolutely no doubt that his team and the enemies could hear <em> what the hell </em> was happening. Unless he could silence it…</p><p> </p><p>When Ellis was about to grab the console's control to go to setting and deactivating the microphone, a manly hand yanked it off from his hand. Ellis just stared dumbly at the hand -that had been caressing his cock- and before he could say anything, Nick was already yanking his boxers down with his other hand, too.</p><p>A shiver ran through Ellis; the cold temperature showering his body; the hairs on his body standing up.</p><p>And the precum that had pooled on the base of his cock, now started dripping; from his legs to the floor.</p><p>The mechanic's cock bobbed a little, finally getting out of the tight confinement.</p><p>The cold air almost made him put his boxers back on, even if would be uncomfortable as hell.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so, <em> overalls </em> . "Nick chuckled, his eyes now savoring the new view; those round a full asscheeks greeting him, looking as delicious as always. Ready to be marked, bited, licked and <em> cummed on. </em> Those two magnific pieces of meat covering the <em> jackpot </em> ; that pinkish hole that made him crazy, the skin looking as soft as always. Though Nick couldn't see it, he knew that that delicious hole was already winking in anticipation, waiting <em> just for him </em>. "Don't you think they need to know who you belong to? I don't like sharing my man. " Nick throwed the control to the nearest sofá, then he proceeded to put both of his hands on Ellis' asscheeks. Caressing them adorangly, then becoming closer; when his face became closer enough, Nick started licking the warm flesh and his hands cupping and caressing them in a insistent, possessive way. The soft skin against his own was a feeling Nick never could get enough. </p><p> </p><p>Ellis jumped a little and groaned in delight; he knew where <em> this </em> was <em> going </em> , and he was <em> loving it. </em></p><p>When Nick started giving all that attention to his ass; licking, caressing and giving lovebites,  it only meant one thing; Nick was about to <em> eat him out. </em> </p><p>And hell, it was one of his favorite ways Nick used to get him off.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Ellis? Is yer watchin' porn or somethin?" </em> The muffled voice of Keith came from his headphones, disappointingly bringing the southern boy to reality <em> . "We - uh - can hear ya. Like, seriously, man. If ya need'ta jerk off just- disconnect, yah? " </em></p><p> </p><p>Ellis swallowed off a whine; if he <em> could </em> , he <em> would </em> do that. But Nick had thrown the control away, he couldn't disconnect from the game - unless he directly turned off the console, but it was at least two meters away from him and he couldn't move- <em> nor did want to </em>.</p><p>The headphones with the microphone attached to them was everything Ellis could use- but for <em> what? </em> To tell Keith he wasn't watching porn, and then start a conversation about how Ellis was about to get an amazing rimjob from the handsome and sexy Nick? Keith was still in negation about Ellis being in homosexual relationship with a <em> city slick northerner </em> , so it wouldn't help. And moaning desperately to strangers on a game was just - absolutely not a option. No, no, <em> nope. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Before Ellis could say anything, he felt one of Nick's hands slowly lowering…</p><p>And then Nick's hand reached his balls, the conman started to cup and massage them without any doubt; rolling the two testicles with his fingers in a sensual movement, rubbing them slowly, to which Ellis responded with a moan, his legs trembled; eyebrows frowning in pleasure.</p><p>"<em> A-ah…" </em></p><p> </p><p>From Nick's point of view; those two lovely balls of his boyfriend were hanging heavily and lonely… and he was more than happy to give them some attention.</p><p>The wrinkled and warm skin made Nick to want to lick them; he wasn't ashamed of just how much he wanted to ravish and spoil his boyfriend, the boy's sex appeal was immense, but his personality- his stupidly charming and cheery usual self just made Nick turn into a slave for Ellis - not that he would admit that outloud, either. </p><p>Nick was the one who toped between them and for most of the people's point of view, he had the tickets for all the carnal pleasure he wanted, being the one who 'got lucky' when the decision of who's going to top came - and they were kind of right, but Nick got off even <em> more </em> on watching his boy lose himself in pleasure. Watching Ellis cum was the most obscene and fantastic thing Nick had ever seen. And he decided he was going to spoil his kid rotten on every chance he had when he saw for the first time just how good Ellis was.</p><p> </p><p>While his hand played with the southerner's balls, he continued to give a few kisses on those heavenly cheeks. Using his other hand, he grabbed one of those meaty cheeks and moved it a little to a side, revealing that bit of wrinkled pink-ish skin, Ellis' hole coquettishly winking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Licking his lips, Nick got closer; he blowed a little air, smiling when he heard Ellis whine and move underneath him. Most likely about to complain about the cold air near his most private part.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at this, "Nick smiled, looking at the boy's hole. Retiring his hand from Ellis' balls, he positioned that hand on the other cheek, now parting both of them and having a complete view of that magnific <em> jackpot </em> . "Looks so <em> good </em> , if you ask me. Pretty fucking delicious. Wonder if the <em> taste </em> is equally as good."</p><p> </p><p>Ellis' plump lips were pouting, his cock throbbing with want.</p><p>Being so exposed to the older man's eyes made him feel dirty, and <em> hot </em> . Ellis had just gotten undressed and he already felt <em> so </em> horny; the tiny drops of precum oozing from his glans already slicking his length.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Damn </em> , man. " Ellis moved his hips, unknowingly seducing Nick even more with the short movement. His voice was significantly low in volume; he wasn't going to risk moaning near the microphone. "What got'cha l-like <em> that?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"You're stupidly sexy, kid. Too much for your own good. "Nick answered and gave the winking hole a brief lick; the warm tongue meeting Ellis' own warm skin. The response was immediate, the southerner shivered underneath him and suddenly Nick remembered just how much both of them enjoyed this particular sexual practice. </p><p>It had been <em> months </em> since he gave his boyfriend a proper rimjob, and Nick always prided himself on having a <em> skilled </em> tongue. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> S-shit. </em> " Ellis moaned, his body fighting between wanting to push towards the man's face, wanting to feel Nick's stubble on his asscheeks or backing off - even though Ellis always felt ready to take whatever the northerner gave him, his body's first instinct was backing off from the strange and arousing feeling on his hole. Nonetheless to say, Ellis did the most reasonable one; he pushed towards Nick's face, the man's stubble poking on his sensitive flesh. " <em> Nick…" </em> Ellis whined while he tried keeping his eyes open; his mind was almost clouded to the top with lust, but the voice of reason inside his mind made him notice the low frantic voices on the headphones. "At least throw dis' ones too…" Ellis motioned the headset resting beside his head; a faint blush started decorating his handsome but boyish face.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe " Nick gave another lick to Ellis' hole, the tip of his tongue curling up, briefly poking at the entrance with each lick. "But," Nick continued slickening up the pretty wrinkled skin "where's, " his saliva coating the boy's hole after that last lick, making it slicker and easy to touch without hurting the other man unnecessarily "the fun, " now pressing his thin set of lips on the winking entrance, Nick started to suck; once he became satisfied with the results; a panting Ellis with his thighs trembling, Nick spanked Ellis' left cheek. "In that? " He chuckled and continued.</p><p> </p><p><em> "A-AH!" </em> Ellis moaned <em> loud </em>, his eyes crystallizing un pleasure; Nick's tongue was working his hole so deliciously good.</p><p>The insistent tongue was  pressing at his opening, the pink tip making its way inside of him. The feeling of Nick's stubble on his cheeks turned him on even more, he could feel the man's saliva dripping from his asscheeks to his perineum. </p><p>Ellis' forehead had started sweating, and without any doubt, his body as well. The southerner bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. "Y-yeah… "</p><p> </p><p>Taking his lover's pleasured words to heart, Nick started to quicken his pace.</p><p>His hands parting even more those wonderful cheeks, so Ellis' hole could he more accessible, however, he spanked him one more time before he continued servicing his boyfriend.</p><p>With the left asscheek reddening from the couple of spanks, Nick briefly admired the view one more time;</p><p>Ellis was laying on the floor, chest pressed against it and his sinful ass being offered to him; the mechanic's back was broad and manly as hell (which Nick loved) and his frame started to get those masculine curves that the conman also <em> loved </em>; from the broad back to a thinner waist, then those hips that were connected to that amazing and round ass, which had another curve to die for.</p><p>It was followed by those strong and meaty thighs, then his muscular legs.</p><p>Ellis was full of masculine curves, and the boy sure knew how to take advantage of that to Nick's delight.</p><p> </p><p>And the sight in front of Nick, had his own cock throbbing on his tight dress pants.</p><p>The white suit he was wearing made him too hot, like he had a fever. </p><p>But Nick wasn't about to back away to undress, no, Ellis' pleasure was his top priority right now, the conman could deal with his temperature just fine. If he had survived being on the desert on a very hot day without any fuel on his car, and with a very enthusiastic Ellis riding him when he was still wearing a full suit, he surely could survive this.</p><p> </p><p>Nick continued with his <em> priority </em> task.</p><p>Coming closer even more, Nick's tongue started giving attention to those lovely balls that hanged heavily; he licked and slicked them nicely with his saliva, once he got satisfied the result, Nick continued licking his way to Ellis' perineum, knowing that the southerner got flustered and pretty <em> excited </em>when he did that; he continued till' he reached the pinkish hole again, pulling away for a few seconds to slick his ringed fingers with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmn, yess!" Ellis' moans started to get louder, the feeling of that appendage shamelessly licking his <em>privates </em>aroused him endlessly. When he noticed the conman wasn't giving him the attention, Ellis groaned in desperation. The precum that his glans had been already dripping was now falling on the floor; his cock ached more and the length was pretty slickened, the tip turning a deeper shade of pink. His balls were tightening, it was embarrassing to admit, but being pleasured that way almost had him cumming. His toes curling was a indication of that. But then, he felt right away when the ministrations stopped.  "Yess, <em>a-ah-</em> <em>no!</em> Nick- " Ellis' voice sounded <em>desperate;</em> and he was. The incredible sensation got away in a second, and it was <em>unacceptable</em>. The voices coming from the headphones were still there, getting loud as well but at this point, the southerner could hear Keith's mumbled voice yelling and- Ellis didn't <em>care</em> anymore. Everything on his mind screamed at him to <em>beg </em>and get that glorious feeling back at his hole again. His skin was warmer than ever, the wet feeling of Nick's saliva between his asscheeks had him out of his mind. "<em>Darlin'</em> " he whined while he moved his hips towards Nick, he <em>needed</em> to feel his boyfriend's tongue on him again. "Babe, <em>p-please</em>! Com' back, "his full lips trembled, his head against the pillow. Without Nick's hands on his asscheeks anymore, it felt like a life or death situation. Desperate for the touch and without any shame left on him, Ellis grabbed one of his cheeks and pushed it to the side, showing off his hole. He moved his hips slowly side to side. He didn't even cared if he looked like some desperate dirty boy, he <em>needed</em> is man's touch on him. "<em>Nick-</em> c'mon, man! " Biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, Ellis continued. "Please? Look, is's lonely without yuh' " His tattooed arm revealed a little more of that sensitive and private part of him, the hole winking at Nick desperately as well. Opening and closing, sadly, without anything inside. "<em>Need</em> yuh, <em>darrrlin'</em> " the drawl on his voice was <em>absolutely </em>sinful.</p><p> </p><p>Nick observed the scene with a smirk of his own; Ellis looking <em> oh </em> so obscene and lascivious had pretty much sealed the deal a <em> long </em> time ago.</p><p>But for what he was about to do, he needed his fingers ready. Getting his digits coated with saliva was a pretty easy job, but keeping them like that once he started fingering Ellis was a little trickier. While he wanted to make things to go as smoothly possible; take care of the hick properly and make him lose it- it almost seemed impossible; his lover was <em>very</em> <em>vocal</em> and <em>impatient</em>, so Ellis never hesitated when he raised his voice to get Nick to <em>finger</em>, <em>blow</em> or <em>bang</em> him when he decided he was ready to take it, even going to the extent to threat Nick with a month of abstinence. It was pretty hot when the southern's dominant side came off, and for the surprise of everyone - including <em>Nick</em> - the southern was pretty dominant, when he <em>wanted</em> to be. Not for nothing Nick teased him for being a power-bottom, though that usually ended up with a very enthusiastic Ellis riding him and stopping when he suspected the older man was about to cum, prolonging Nick's own orgasm as much possible when the kid himself had gotten off a few times already. </p><p> </p><p>Nick loved all of that.</p><p> </p><p>"Patience is a virtue, love." Nick chuckled, watching with <em> hunger </em> his boy's movements, he knew Ellis was trying to entice him and give him what he wanted. <em> Nice try, kid. </em> Nick thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck patience, man! " Another whine from Ellis' part was heard.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather fuck you, but I guess that'll do the job. " now with his fingers slickened, Nick spanked Ellis' right asscheek with his other hand, hearing the southerner's whimper, Nick whispered with that <em> exact </em> tone that made Ellis' wet. "Be good, <em> fireball </em>." Now parting those meaty asscheeks again, Nick gave the blinking hole a last lick, curling the tip of his tongue, purposely thrusting inside the wrinkled skin a few times. Once he was satisfied with it, Nick redirected his hand (the one with his ringed fingers lubed by saliva) to his boy's hole, while the other was still placed on Ellis' left cheek, parting out so he could see.</p><p> </p><p>Nick started with one finger; the slickened finger started pressing against the now wet entrance, slowly introducing it.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Niiiick, " </em>Of course, Ellis' vocal responses were expected. The southerner's body shifted underneath as a sharp intake of air was heard. His hips still moving.</p><p> </p><p>"Damnit, <em> Ellis. </em> "Nick cursed when he started feeling some resistance, hell, Nick knew the ring of muscles shifted back to it's normal size, but <em> holy shit, </em> after <em> all </em> those times Nick had fucked, fingered and eated Ellis out, the southern was still <em> tight </em> as hell. "Stay put, <em> or </em> you're not getting fucked, i'm serious. "</p><p> </p><p>It was a lie, and they both <em> knew </em> it. Nick didn't had the heart to leave Ellis with blue balls, or deny him <em> anything </em>he wanted, really. The kid had him pretty much wrapped around his hillbilly finger. Once the finger entered inside that tight heat, Nick let it rest there a few seconds, waiting for Ellis to get used to the feeling.</p><p>The boy only let out tiny moans, so Nick guessed it was fine to continue; he started moving the finger, back and front, on a thrusting motion. The warm insides around made his cock twitch inside his tight dress pants, and from the view he had and Ellis' sounds, Nick was pretty sure his own boxers had a wet patch as well. Oh, how amazingly it would feel if Nick thrusted his cock balls deep inside Ellis' hole, he knew the southerner would <em> love </em> that.</p><p>Curling the tip of his fingers upside and thrusting deeper, he immediately knew he touched that bundle of nerves that reduced his boy into a moaning mess when Ellis started begging again. He had touched his lover's prostate. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Nick! <em>please. "</em>Ellis' voice had <em>that</em> drawl on it that made Nick lose his mind completely, the boy's tone was a desperate one as it had been the entire time; the reaction that it caused on Nick was always a welcomed one; his own body turned up the temperature, his own cock ached. Which, by the way, was pretty hurting now inside Nick's pants. The excitement on him increased; the cloth prison prevented him of taking off his cock and give it a few strokes to relieve a little the pression, Nick was pretty sure his own length was slickened as well, thanks to his precum. Ellis made him feel like he was still in his teens, getting <em>it</em> up effortlessly and pretty lubed by his own fluids. Ellis continued begging-" I-I kin' take it<em>! more</em>, baby, give me more." Ellis rubbed his face against the pillow in a desperate movement, the little tears falling from his pretty blue eyes, the ones that had a cristaline look on them. The full lips trembling, the pink tongue licking them to keep them moisturized. </p><p> </p><p>And, <em> shit </em> , if the expression on the boy wasn't a fucking <em> huge </em> turn on for the older man.</p><p> </p><p>"You want more, El? " Nick's insisten finger continued to thrust dead-on on Ellis' prostate, enjoying each tremble that ran over the boy's body, the pinkish hole tightening on the finger, as if it didn't wanted the finger to get out.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-<em> yes </em> , moree! <em> Da-ah-arlin'! </em> "  Each rub on that sensitive bundle of nerves had Ellis shivering and trembling; his cock twitching with want, his balls were tightening as well; Ellis usually didn't lasted <em> long </em> on their passionates rendezvous and <em> this </em> wasn't going to be an exception; Nick was <em> so </em> , so skilled with his fingers, always knowing what to do, how to move and what to say to make him cum. His body was already screaming for release, but one finger wasn't enough. He needed <em> more. </em> " <em> N-Nicholas </em> , please!" His hand moved towards his cock, Ellis needed more- and if Nick wasn't going to give him <em> everything, </em> he might as well do it himself. With his right hand, Ellis started touching briefly his happy trail, then lowering quickly his hand, trying to go unnoticed by Nick. Once Ellis touched the base of his cock, he quickly confirmed that his precum had made his pubic hairs wet. Ellis felt a little dirty, maybe he should shave… or <em> not </em> completely, Nick always made sure to comment on how hot Ellis looked when he didn't shaved at all, giving himself a more mature look; though Nick also said the same when he was hairless, and the time Ellis asked <em> why </em> , he only got the 'You're so fucking hot, doesn't matter if you shaved or not' response. Trying to ignore the slicked little hairs, Ellis touched his glans and oh <em> god </em> , he groaned <em> loud. </em> The tip had a darker shade than before, showing off just how much he <em> needed </em> release. </p><p> </p><p>Nick, however, did noticed immediately.</p><p>In a quick movement, he slapped Ellis' hand off of his cock, then he pulled his finger out.</p><p>Ellis whimpered at the loss of touch on his sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be<em> so </em> naughty, babe. "Nick whispered, leaning a little to bite one of the boy's asscheeks. Ellis' bucked up at the sensation, the mechanic loved getting marked by his older lover, it was arousing as hell. Caressing the manly hips for a few seconds, Nick returned to his task. "Don't touch yourself, or i'm not fingering you anymore. "</p><p> </p><p>Another lie, and Ellis knew it, but nonetheless he obeyed.</p><p>His cock ached for release since the beginning, and Nick hitting the bundle of nerves with each thrust didn't helped.</p><p>When Ellis was about to say something to indicate he had heard, he felt a second finger pressing against his hole.</p><p>The rough pads in Nick's fingers were such an amazing sensation when he caressed the southerner's warm and sensitive skin. Maybe it was a little perverted, but Ellis loved the fact that Nick had been using his saliva as lube; it wasn't quite as effective but <em> damn </em> if it hadn't gotten him all hot and bothered.</p><p> </p><p>"Please…"The plump lips emitted a low and needy moan, Ellis' eyebrows were now frowning when the two fingers inside him started with scissoring movements, taking little breaks to caress his inside walls; then starting a thrusting motion. The tips of Nick's fingers entering deep, but not enough to touch that <em> special spot </em> and he knew Nick was avoiding it on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>The two ringed fingers that Nick had inside Ellis quickened their pace. They both were now desperate and Nick didn't had any reason to delay the mechanic's orgasm, really.</p><p>When Nick thought Ellis had gotten used to the feeling of two fingers inside, the older man started caressing with much more detail the boy's insides.</p><p>The velvety warm feeling around his fingers only made him wanting to unzip his own pants and take off his cock, so he could rub and press his glans against Ellis' hole, a teasing act that never failed to reduce the young boy into a moaning and whining mess, just as Nick's glans would drip a lot of precum, the mushroom-like head aching and the length throbbing just by being rubbed on the hole teasingly, but not even near to actually penetrate it. It never failed to desperate the couple.</p><p>Curling the tips of his fingers again, Nick decided to not prolong it so much; a happy and satisfied Ellis meant an Ellis who could lay down a bit off of his position as a power-bottom and completely submit to Nick, even though he enjoyed being intimate with Ellis both ways.</p><p> </p><p>With his fingers curled and deep inside the mechanic, Nick started searching for the southerner's prostate again; the soft bundle pleasing to the touch, also giving the owner a lot of pleasure.</p><p>Nick thrusted and curled the tips every time he finger-fucked his lover; each time getting as deep as he could.</p><p>The sounds of his hands hitting the boy's asscheeks was starting to get loud, a slapping sound though not as loud as it could be if Nick was fucking Ellis properly. The squelching sounds were getting louder as well; the fluids of both bodies; Ellis' sweat, Nick's saliva and all of those combining with the skin were the authors of such obscene sounds. If Nick had lube at hand, he would made it louder, without any doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Yesss! </em> Like that, AH-aa-ahh! <em> baby- holyshit- like that! </em> "The horny groans escaping Ellis' mouth were a welcoming indication that Nick was hitting the boy's special spot. The soft feeling against the his finger pads were a tell, too, but nothing compared to Ellis' enthusiastic vocal participation. If Nick leaned a bit more, he could see the mechanic's face; eyebrows frowning in pleasure, a light trail of saliva dripping from a corner of his full lips, eyes closed… </p><p> </p><p>The boy could easily beat up all those pornstars that allegated being the most sexy ones- Hell, Ellis was eye-candy on every sense of the word, he was a handsome man with such sinful looks when he was getting <em> action. </em></p><p>Kid could be a fucking sex god.</p><p> </p><p>Adding a third finger now knowing that the delicious hole of his lover was stretched nicely, Nick tried his luck adding another one. The process was the same; he teased the poor winking hole, which was closing and opening in an attempt to catch the man's fingers, trying to suck him in.</p><p>The three fingers rubbed against the wrinkled skin, which Nick stared longingly; maybe he should fuck Ellis, he thought, the kid didn't looked opposed to the option, after all.</p><p>Before trying to insert his fingers, Nick quickly undid his pants' zipper and took out his cock; the clothes had his length hurting for some minutes and finally, he decided to do something about it. Now, without the fabric pressing harshly against his sensitive skin, it felt <em> amazing </em> to have his flesh out.</p><p>The conman's length twitched at the feeling of cold air, but it didn't reduced his aroused state. The glans was oozing with precum, the veins on it being pretty noticeable, the skin warm at the touch. The mushroom-like head had a deeper shade, just like Ellis' one. Showing off just how aroused he was with the situation. With his hand on his cock, Nick positioned it on the tip, rubbing one finger insistently on the sensitive head; it gave him a soft burning feeling that felt <em> amazing </em> , then the conman proceeded to caress his slickened and warm length, specially rubbing against the veins; the touch was incredible, but it <em> never </em> could win against the feeling of having Ellis' velvety and warm insides around his cock, squeezing him so <em> good </em>and trying to milk his semen out of him.</p><p><em> God </em>, the kid made him feel like some perverted old man.</p><p>Slowly stroking his cock from the tip to the base, Nick gave his balls a quick squeeze; he could take care of himself <em> later </em> , right now, he <em> wanted </em> to please <em> his </em> southerner. </p><p> </p><p>He teased the eager entrance with his three fingers, circling the ring of muscles softly with the pads, and poking one finger inside; now circling the insides, caressing the soft walls slowly.</p><p>The response was immediate; Ellis started clenching around his finger, desperate little moans came effortlessly from his pretty full lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Q-quit <em> teasin' </em> me, man! "Those sinful hips moved again; they moved backwards, trying to make his lover's fingers go <em> deeper </em> . The touch was so good and not enough at the same time; one finger wasn't enough to satiate his thirst for the older man. His whole body was burning with desire, the <em> want </em> to get more of these incredible touches. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Ellis. "Nick licked his lower lip, a smirk decorating his attractive face. "Calm down, <em> Ace </em>. " </p><p> </p><p>"Yer so, <em> so </em> mean, <em> Nick </em>, "Ellis let out a little sob, his baby blue eyes still closed and full lips trembling. Nick could easily see the boy's neglected cock throbbing, his lovely balls hanging heavily without receiving any attention; hole desperately trying to capture his finger fingers inside. The glans so wet and the precum pooling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The view had Nick almost cumming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The kid was the sin himself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Just don't complain if you cum quick. "Nick started pressing the three fingers on the boy's entrance, the velvety warm skin welcoming them. His own eyebrows frowning when he met some resistance, though it quickly changed; Ellis was relaxing to the intrusion, making it easier for him to finger silly the southerner's hole. The conman betted it would feel like heaven if he fucked the mechanic, Ellis' was just that delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Ellis was such a sweet treat, one Nick couldn't get enough of.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah<em> , yeah, yeah, " </em>Ellis enchanted the words quickly, like a prayer. His face had that distinctive blush between his cheeks and nose, an easy tell that the mechanic was enjoying their current activity. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he didn't care about his stupid video game anymore </p><p>The headset was still lying, abandoned, near his head, Nick could easily tell the bastards that were playing with his man were hearing, <em> those perverts. </em></p><p>Nick didn't had the heart to stop with the stimulations once Ellis had started enjoying and showing it on a <em> very </em> vocal way- Nick was a jealous lover, but he <em> also </em> loved leaving it <em> very </em> clear that this gorgeous man was his, so he decided -</p><p> </p><p>"Who you <em> belong </em> to, <em> Ellis? </em> "Nick asked loudly and in a possessive way, knowing that it also <em> turned on </em> the younger man. He made sure his voice could be loud enough for the perverts to listen.</p><p> </p><p>In a quick movement, Nick had his three fingers inside Ellis' hole, caressing the walls without wasting a single second. The pads in his fingers rubbing insistently at the man's prostate once he found it again, curling his fingers to easily reach it.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> N-Nick's! </em> I'm- <em> " </em> Ellis' body shivered at the sudden wave of pleasure that showered his body; that delicious warmth was accompanied with a shiver, spreading from his head to his toes, his own face felt like burning, the muscles of his back twitched and his hips stuttered. Eyebrows still frowning in pleasure and full lips trembling, Ellis couldn't contain a <em> loud </em> whine combined with such a sinful <em> moan </em> . " <em> A-ah! Shit! </em> - <em> yers </em> , darlin', i'm a-all <em> yers </em> , " Those meaty thighs trembled, as well, almost giving up when Nick's ringed fingers assaulted mercilessly his prostate. Nick's manly fingers thrusting out and inside of his hole in such a quick pace, the burn of the ring's material felt so good against his sensitive skin. It almost felt like the conman was fucking him with his cock, only that the real deal was deliciously <em> thicker </em> and <em> longer </em> . The thought made Ellis' trying to squeeze his thighs together, it suddenly felt <em> too </em> much; the delicious sensations reaching his core, that <em> heavenly </em> burn deep inside of him everytime Nick thrusted against his prostate, rubbing it with the tip of his fingers, had him shivering; Ellis was sure his blush expanded towards his flat chest, just as his cock ached. It felt <em> so, so good. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"None of that, <em> fireball </em> . "Nick's husky voice had the younger man whimpering, the conman's free hand parted his thighs wide on a single movement; Ellis had pressed them together, which made the older man's ego increase; his lover did that when he couldn't handle the waves of pleasure. The pretty balls being crushed by his legs pressed together, such a lovely sight. It was another obvious tell. "You said you could take it, huh?" The conman's voice now has an amused tone on it, his own pale green eyes shining arousedly. The older man's cock was pretty erect, without any sign of starting softening up soon, it was quite the <em> opposite </em>, actually. It standed proud, the length hanging lonely, as if it was staring with desire at that magnificent hole, which was currently being banged with the man's fingers. "Legs open, pretty boy."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> N-Nicku, </em> "The southern accent with Ellis' own voice shouldn't be such an <em> obscene </em> combination, Nick thought as he heard that sinful drawl.  "Y-yeah, kin' take i-it! <em> " </em> Maybe the southern man was saying that, but his thighs were still trying to press together. Nick leaned and bit one of those meaty asscheeks, sucking briefly, enough to leave a love-bite and leaving clear that the kid wasn't doing what he told him to. Immediately, Nick spanked him again; the reddening cheek made him feel satisfied, and he continued to finger-fuck silly Ellis. The kid's body flinched, but it was followed with a lusty groan. " <em> Aaaa, mnh </em>- ah! " his hips were still rocking towards the fingers, trying to get them deeper, and the action had such an amazing results. Nick's fingers were hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves of his almost on every thrust, making him see stars when he closed his eyes. The fingers fucking his hole in such a quickly pace had Ellis biting his pillow while he rubbed his cheeks against it desperately, trying to silence his now loud moans, feeling a little ashamed of how much he was enjoying and getting off in the sensation of his boyfriend fingering him.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that, babe? "Nick started licking his boyfriend's balls in sync with his fingers; the sounds they were making were unmistakable and downright <em> dirty; </em>the squelching sounds of his fingers penetrating his boyfriend's hole and now the clicks of his tongue licking his balls, Nick was sure he already had a ticket to go to hell. But he didn't cared- Ellis was so much worth it. Nick's tongue traveled from the balls to the boy's perineum, caressing with attention the mechanic's sensitive skin, his fingers dead-on hitting the prostate.  </p><p> </p><p>"<em>C-can't</em>, man- "Ellis lost his balance and almost felt completely, but his ass was still in the air, receiving the older man's treatments. The mechanic breaked in horny sobs, his cock throbbed; he was <em>so</em> <em>close</em> to cum, his balls tightening. He could already feel his glans starting to drip tiny drops of his semen. "Too much, <em>t-too m-muCH!" </em> The warm and wet feeling of Nick's mouth on his balls, <em>sucking</em> them made his toes curl; his legs, again, pressing together. Little tears falled from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nick ignored the trembling thighs pressed together for once and continued to assault with pleasure his man.</p><p>The soft balls inside his mouth were warm and pleasing to lick, meanwhile Ellis' hole was clenching uncontrollably on his fingers. The southern man was about come.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Darrr-lin' " </em> Ellis was in <em> heaven </em> ; his baby blue eyes were rolling in pleasure, being fingered and also being sucked at the same time was <em> overwhelming </em> as hell; he was <em> crying </em> , it felt <em> too good </em> to be true- but it was Nick who was making him feel like that, so the mechanic didn't had any doubt. His hips continued to stutter when he tried to keep his moves, but he was <em> far, far away </em> to care. </p><p> </p><p>Nick's thrusts were desperate as well; the fingers didn't stopped for a single second, they continued to dead-on touch <em> that </em> spot, the conman's stubble poking so good against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Ellis couldn't follow up,</p><p> </p><p>The pleasurable burn of his prostate being abused by those magnífic fingers were too much,</p><p> </p><p>Ellis felt overwhelmed by all of these sensations <em> right </em> on his <em> core </em>,</p><p> </p><p>His balls tightened, Ellis knew he was about to cum,</p><p> </p><p>His glans felt so sensitive, a single touch there would burn so <em> good </em></p><p> </p><p>A single touch could milk him.</p><p> </p><p><em> "I- i'm </em> gunna cum, "Ellis cried, his hole continued to clench, wanting to keep those skilled fingers inside; wanting them to give him the final push he needed to have his clímax.</p><p> </p><p>A particular hard thrust against the bundle of nerves, combined with Nick's insistent suck on his balls made Ellis see <em> white; </em></p><p> </p><p>Stars danced on his sight, he could swear his heart stopped beating; he could feel a pressure on his lower abdomen</p><p> </p><p>The <em> loudest </em> moan escaped from Ellis, </p><p>Indicanding just <em> how much </em> he loved all the stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>His cock throbbed,</p><p>the white spurts of semen came without hesitating; there was <em> so muc </em>h of it staining his abs, the floor, even a little of it stained his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Another sob came from his mouth, the mere sensation of cumming drained his entire energy.</p><p>Ellis' body immediately made contact with the cold floor, suddenly reminding him that his clothes were pooling on his knees.</p><p>The mechanic groaned in exhaustion, <em> damn </em> , he was the <em> luckiest man. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nick watched the entire scene with thirst, Ellis cumming was a sight he couldn't never get enough of, too. </p><p>With a slick <em> pop </em>, Nick finished caressing his lover's balls with his tongue, just as he retired his other hand from the mechanic's hole, now focusing on reaching his own orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>His own cock ached and throbbed, his balls were tightening as well. Just like he had felt the entire time he fingered and rimmed Ellis, with a relieved sight, Nick touched his cock.</p><p>He was wet, all slickened and <em> ready </em> , though it seemed like he wasn't getting <em> some </em> today; Ellis was shivering underneath him, probably still feeling overstimulated.</p><p>But it was fine, Nick didn't had any problem with jerking off, the sight of Ellis' stretched hole winking coquettishly at him was more than enough.</p><p>With a firm grip on his cock, Nick started stroking the slickened flesh; up and down, occasionally rubbing his finger insistently against the soft glans, the burn was so good.</p><p>With a quick movement, Nick coated his index finger with the mechanic's cum, using his lover's semen as lube; with his finger he traced and caressed the prominent veins on his dick, with his other hand, now free, Nick parted the boy's left asscheek, wanting a better view of that delicious hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Pervert old man, "Ellis' tired voiced interrupted his thoughts, the mechanic's tone was an amusing one. Nick noticed the kid was watching him now, the noticeable hunger still shined on his eyes. Ellis moved his hips enticingly, successfully caughting the older man's attention even <em> more. </em>"If ya want, I kin' cum on yer dick next time."</p><p> </p><p>The little bastard.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, you offering? "Nick started panting, he was almost <em> there </em> . The kid's voice was another turn on for him, another thing he wouldn't admit out loud either. "You would be-" another pant, "the pervert, " a pressure on his lower abdomen was present now, he was getting <em> closer </em> . "In that- <em> shit, </em> - case"</p><p> </p><p>Now he was furiously stroking his cock, not caring anymore if he seemed desperate,</p><p>He <em> was. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Ass up, babe" Nick spanked those meaty asscheeks, and came closer to his boyfriend. He was getting closer, closer …</p><p> </p><p>Ellis obeyed like a good boy, arching his muscled and toned body, his plump ass was closer to Nick now, the movement creating another sinful curve on the boy's body.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for not <em> creampie </em> you properly, " another gasp escaped from Nick's vocal chords, his dick throbbed <em> again </em> . "Like you love to, but… <em> this" </em> almost <em> there </em>, " Will do. "</p><p>Closing his pale green eyes harshly, Nick started feeling the pressure on his lower abdomen lessening now. </p><p> </p><p>With a particular long and <em> slow </em> stroke on his cock, Nick' body was filled with that welcoming <em> warmth </em> ; his body easing up, savoring the feeling of emptying his balls. The white semen was falling onto Ellis' asscheeks, staining them with cum. Though Nick was trying to aim for the boy's hole, he failed. His body trembled, the orgasm hitting <em> hard. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nick's vision blackened out for a few seconds, he couldn't contain a loud groan, either. The warmth extended to his face,</p><p> </p><p>It was <em> heavenly. </em></p><p> </p><p>When the spurts of cum stopped, Nick opened his eyes, feeling disorientated.</p><p>Though he didn't hesitated to caress Ellis' hips lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Shit, </em> overalls. " Nick started laughing, he felt so <em> good </em>. And he didn't had any doubt the southerner felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>Ellis started laughing heartily.</p><p> </p><p>"Ho-ly shit, <em> man." </em></p><p> </p><p>"You're so good to me, love, "Nick whispered lovingly, pale green eyes watching his lover trying to recover from his orgasm.</p><p>Nick was slowly recovering, too. Everytime they got off with each other, it was a <em> wild </em> trip. "Think they now know that you belong to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Ellis stopped laughing, his face was now burning with such a fierce blush.</p><p>He seemed embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! " Ellis quickly reached for the abandoned headset, listening the voices of all the players switching between hollering, talking words he couldn't distinguish, or some simply stayed on silence. Ellis groaned against the pillow, feeling so embarrassed he couldn't even look at Nick. "I'm gunna kill ya, Nick. "</p><p> </p><p>Nick only laughed.</p><p> </p><p>As if.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious, man!" The muffled talking only could be heard if he paid attention, which he did. "No funny bidness' for six months for ya' "</p><p> </p><p>Six months without having their hands on each other?</p><p>They couldn't last <em> two weeks </em>, both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, overalls." Nick smirked wickedly. "You think you can keep your hands off of me even for a day? I can't even look at you without wanting to touch you. Wanna bet? "</p><p> </p><p>Ellis blushed, <em> well </em>, Nick was right about that. They always had their hands on each other, but…</p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious, man! How kin' I even look at Keith now? I'm gunna work tomorrow at the garage! "</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least he knows you're mine, along with all of those fuckers, daring to steal my boyfriend's attention from me- tsk" Nick kissed the mechanic's hips. " And now they know just how much I can make you lose that hillbilly head of yours, that you belong to me. "</p><p> </p><p>Ellis groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Ness' time imma' cuff ya and tease ya, see how much ya like it. " </p><p> </p><p>"Is that a threat, babe? "</p><p> </p><p>"It'sa promise, <em> darlin' " </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nick was, indeed, the <em> luckiest man- </em> though, there was another bonus;</p><p> </p><p>He had Ellis' attention now.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my first language and this is unbeta'ed,so i'm sorry if you find errors! D:</p><p>Soo, i had this idea running in circles on my mind for some weeks now, and I finally wrote it! and now i feel dirty and oh man, we need holy water!<br/>I started playing L4D2 on december 2019 and got hooked with the Nellis ship, (and i kinda got hooked to the game, i'm playin' everyday jesus, i'm at 700+ hours right now) - and OH BOI,  how much i love them!&lt;33 so i decided to start writing this lovely couple 'cause i'm pretty sure i already read everything under the Ellis/Nick tag:c &lt;33 also this is my first work for this fandom and  im sorry if this is kinda OoC!</p><p>But also, thank you so much for reading!!&lt;3 virtual cookie for you!&lt;33<br/>Espero tengas un maravilloso día!! nwn &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>